The present invention relates generally to an automated service provision system and in particular to an automated motor vehicle rental service.
Automobile rental, particularly, in North America is a thriving industry. A car rental system is based on a fleet of vehicles, which may be picked up and used by a customer who rents and then picks up a vehicle, and after use, returns the vehicle to a specified location. A large number of these rental locations are located at airports, railway stations or some other public transport terminals. In most cases, it is generally necessary to reserve a vehicle beforehand. The actual process of acquiring a vehicle by the customer is fraught with administrative formalities that are both time consuming and frustrating for the customer.
Furthermore, for the business traveler or customer, last minute travel arrangements are not uncommon. In these instances, reservations or rentals of vehicle are normally made at the time of arrival at a airport. It would be advisable in these circumstances at least to reduce or minimize the administrative formalities required in reserving and obtaining a vehicle.
Also, in a large number of instances, the customer is in a foreign location and requires directions to a particular destination beforehand. This information is normally obtained from a rental agent at the rental site further adding time delays both to the customer and other customers waiting for a similar service. Thus in a high traffic environment it is generally required for a large number of personnel to be stationed at a rental kiosk. This is both costly and inefficient use of personnel, particularly in off peak periods.
A further aggravating formality is the inspection of the vehicle by the customer for damages and suchlike prior to signing the rental agreement. Furthermore it is also required on return of the vehicle that a similar inspection is performed. Once again this is both onerous, time consuming and frustrating for the customer. For the rental company, some types of damages are not readily apparent at the time that the vehicle is returned by the customer. For example, stone chips on windshields that subsequently result in the cracking of the windshield may inadvertently be ascribed to subsequent customers renting that vehicle.
Although not directly related to vehicle rental, most travelers make use at one time or another of a cellular or mobile wireless telephone. In the case of a person travelling outside their local mobile service provision territory, additional roaming features are required to be purchased in order to have access to telephone numbers outside the subscribers network. It would be thus desirable to avoid, if possible, such costs.
Thus is may be seen from the above discussion that there is a need for a system and method that mitigates at least some of the above disadvantages.
This invention seeks to provide a vehicle tracking and automated rental of the vehicle and associated services.
In accordance with this invention there is provided an automated vehicle tracking and service provision system comprising a central controller, a local controller located in each vehicle, the central controller and the local controllers including wireless communication means for communication of information between the central controller and the vehicle and fuzzy logic decision making software.
According to a preferred embodiment, the local controller includes a processor,
a global positioning systems (GPS) sensor coupled to the processor for providing vehicle location in terms of latitude and longitude,
a memory coupled to the processor,
a plurality of sensors coupled to the processor and adapted to provide information on a plurality of parameters related to the vehicle such as fuel level, collision status, brakes and such like,
a user interface coupled to the processor for providing user input from input devices such as a credit card reader, smart card reader or keyboard,
a wireless transceiver is coupled to the processor for communicating data from the processor to the central controller and for receiving data from the central controller, and
a display.
There is further provided a voice or audio input/output means coupled to the user interface for providing voice activation of the processor or voice transmission via the wireless transceiver means to the central controller.
In a further embodiment, the local controller implements in conjunction with the central controller, a mobile point of sale service.
A further embodiment provides for a voice encoded transmission of data.